Pikmin V/Pikmin types
A detailed list of the Pikmin types found in Pikmin V. Red Pikmin Red Pikmin are found at the very beginning of the game, on Overlook Hill. The only differences from previous games are that it is more effective than other Pikmin types at breaking down wooden gates and that it loses its efficiency at breaking down dirt walls. Orange Pikmin Orange Pikmin are the first new Pikmin type in Pikmin V, debuting in Gravel Desert. It is taller and slimmer than regular Pikmin, though not quite as tall as Purples. Its most prominent adaptation is its big feet that prevent it from getting pushed around by wind, sand or shallow water flows, and slippery ice. It is also immune to sinking in quicksand and mud pits, and it can dig through sand and dirt faster than other Pikmin. Its flower is maroon, and its Candypop Bud is the Sunset Candypop Bud. Yellow Pikmin Yellow Pikmin are found in the game's fourth area, Rusted Ravine. It has lost its ability to dig more quickly to the Orange Pikmin, and due to changes in throwing physics, can be thrown farther than other Pikmin types but without retaining its higher arc at long distance. Rock Pikmin Rock Pikmin are found in the game's fifth area, Silent Woods. It is a bit slower than it was in Pikmin 3, and its damage-dealing capabilities have been changed drastically. It no longer has a unique calculation for damage when thrown onto a target, and its damage when not thrown has been significantly nerfed. However, it is the only Pikmin type that can break spikes. Its appearance is now a lot straighter to reflect the fact that it's not actually a rock. White Pikmin White Pikmin make a return to Story Mode, this time with an Onion. They are found in the Murky Swamp, a dark area which reflects their former habitat. Poison returns as a hazard for them to be immune to; however, their ability to detect underground treasure is still obsolete due to all buried treasures being inside of mounds and the Treasure Hunter upgrade being able to detect treasure inside of a mound. They are also silent. Clawed Pikmin Clawed Pikmin are the second new type of Pikmin in Pikmin V, first discovered in Mad Jungle. Their onion is the Black Onion and their Candypop Bud is the Ebony Candypop Bud. A Clawed Pikmin's head and body are round, making it shorter than usual, and are colored black. Just like Oranges, it has a maroon flower. Its main feature is the large claws that are on its hands. These claws allow it to stick to foes it is latched on to, cut thin materials like paper and vines, and climb certain hard surfaces. However, they also interfere with carrying objects, so it takes up two carrying spaces on objects and therefore cannot carry objects with a max carrier amount of 1, like bomb rocks and fragments. It is also somewhat weaker than the other types. Purple Pikmin Purple Pikmin also appear in Story Mode and also have an Onion; in fact, a Violet Candypop Bud turns into a Purple Onion right in front of the leaders' eyes in Sealed Valley, where they are found. It has regained most of its abilities from Pikmin 2; however, they are reduced. It will only perform a ground pound if it's high enough above the ground after a certain time; changes in throwing physics means that it will fail that condition at even mid-range, and its maximum range overall is also reduced. The ground pound does not deal extra damage, nor does it produce a shockwave that allows it to hit anything but a target underneath. The stun time has been reduced from 5 seconds to 1, and it scales based entirely on size now: Small enemies like Ravenous Whiskerpillars may be stunned for up to two seconds, but big enemies and every boss will be immune. It is no longer immune to getting pushed down by strong winds (though it won't be blown away), but it still ignores fear induced by attacks like the Emperor Bulblax's roar. Aesthetically, it has a much deeper voice, and its extremities have been enlarged. Blue Pikmin Blue Pikmin, for the first time, are not the last Pikmin type found, being found in Clear Creek before the Wingeds in the next area. It regains its ability to lifeguard, which was absent in Pikmin 3, and now has a unique voice that has more extreme pitch changes. Winged Pikmin Winged Pikmin are the game's last Pikmin type, found in the Frost Terrace. It has been given a slight speed and power boost than before, but it comes at a cost: A thrown Winged Pikmin will balance itself in the air before rushing its target, meaning that it is incapable of scoring direct hits. It also lifts from the bottom now, so it cannot stack with regular Pikmin or lift partially-submerged objects. Mushroom Pikmin The Puffstool returns in this game, so Mushroom Pikmin do as well. Unlike in Pikmin where the types of Pikmin were close enough in appearance that there could be one type of Mushroom Pikmin to save space, every Pikmin type has its own Mushroom corruption which retains all of that Pikmin's traits. Category:Pikmin by game